Finding my Broken Family
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Chloe was kidnapped at the age of 17, while on the run. Now, 4 years later with someone calling her 'Mommy' and that child's father they escape and try to find the gang that Chloe had once called family. But, how will Derek take to the 4 year old child that isn't even his? Rated T/M (Warning some disturbing issues talked about) Story is a spin-off idea of 'Getting her back.'
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Chapter 1- Prolog_

Joshua Colt. The father of my only son, Justin. Do not get me wrong I love Derek, and having Joshua the father of my child wasn't my choice nor his. We are now both 21 years of age with a 4 year old child. Taken at the age of 17, first him then me. I was with Derek and my new family for about a year, just long enough to know I was in love with Derek and that I was his mate. I would still be with them if it wasn't for my stupidity. It was two weeks until my birthday and we were moving yet again. I was not as careful as I usually was, I did not see the man that was following me down the hotel way. I defiantly did not scream for Derek when I was pulled into one of the hotel rooms. Knowing it would only cause a problem.

In addition, by time Derek and the gang realized it was not coming down… I would not have been in the room. They had this planned perfectly, so perfectly that by time I saw the man enter the room everything went black. And the next thing I knew I was in a room with Joshua. The first thing I had noticed was that Joshua was just like Derek. Just coming out of his puberty smack down. However, unlike Derek, Joshua had Dark eyes and blonde hair. His height almost matched Derek's'. Joshua was a little nicer than Derek was, when I first met him. Though both us were completely terrified, he made me laugh. Always tried to make things better in the tiny room with one bed. Joshua let me have the bed, while he slept on the cold concrete floor. Claiming that he could smell my mate on me and did not want to cause problems when we got out about me smelling like him. However, Joshua's scent was already be on me.

Joshua became my best friend, then soon after that we had Justin. During my pregnancy with Justin my Necromancy part of me was rejecting the baby and they forced Joshua to change and bite me. After he bite me, my body did not reject the baby anymore, I was half-werewolf. Luck fully and thankfully, they let us keep the baby with us. We were able to raise him, but it did not stop any experiments on any of us.

Now, four years later, we were still trapped in this hellhole. Joshua fought often whenever they opened the door, but they beat him until he was barely breathing. He was protecting his child and the mother of his child. The bed was big enough that we all fit on it. Justin in the middle, while Joshua was close enough to wrap his arms around both of us. We were still best friends, and it was nothing friendly and protective when he did this. I did not blame him one bit, he had to do what he to do to keep us alive, even if it meant that Justin was added into the mix.

Justin had fallen asleep; it was late, very late. Joshua and I were awake, we learned a long time ago that they had cameras in the room, where they can see but not hear. I can feel his arms wrap around Justin and I. He squeezed slightly, letting me know he knew I was awake. I turned towards him he bit his lip.

"I swear to god, Chloe. I am getting us, all of us, out. If it's the last thing I do."

"I know, Josh. I know." I whispered, giving him a small smile. I turned back around, facing the wall.

"It is happening, tomorrow Chloe. I've seen enough of this place to know where to go. I know that tomorrow, they're going to come and get me. I have a guy that is willing to help us. I just wanted to warn you. Be ready, when I leave, don't let them know what you're doing. But pack two pairs of clothing each, nothing else." By this time I had turned around to face him again. "We'll have a car waiting, we'll take it. And we will find your friends. I'll tell you more of the man later, but trust me okay?"

"I already trust you, but Josh. How did you have time to do all this?"

"One of the guys approached me, asking if I wanted to get my family out. It took a while for him to gain my trust. Years, actually. But it's time we get out." I nod leaning over Justin and Kissed Josh's cheek. He smiled at me; he kissed Justin's and my foreheads. This time I did not turn over, I snuggled closer to Justin and happily fell asleep.

I woke up when I felt Justin move. "Mommy?" He questioned I groaned and sat up.

"Yes, baby?"

"Where's Daddy?" I looked around the room, noticing that Josh was in fact not in the room.

I mentally cursed, remembering what Josh had said. I calmed down some and took Justin to the bathroom giving him a quick five-minute shower. I grabbed his jeans and blue t-shirt, from the few pieces of clothing they have given us. I grabbed wash rag and scrubbed myself down, knowing I didn't have enough time especially now since I can hear the alarms going off. I took the pillow case off one of the three pillows and pack Josh two pairs of pants, shirts, socks, and the same with Justin and I. I also packed a hairbrush and Justin's old baby blanket he seemed to attach himself too.

By time I grabbed that, our door opens back up. Josh stood there covered in a bit of blood in his pajamas with a security guy. The man had a gun; he was also covered in blood. This man had black hair and brown eyes, he was muscular.

"Come on Chloe, Justin stay close to your mother." Josh waved us through the door. I handed the bag to Justin and picked him up, knowing that he would not be able to keep up to us just quite yet. As we ran the security guy looked towards me slightly.

"I am Adam." I nod my head, as Josh made us slow down and made a hand motion to Adam who nods. We creep up to the corner as Adam came out talking and questioning the two men before shooting them and Josh waved us again.

It went like this until we finally made it outside. Adam got in the driver's side, Josh in the passenger, and Justin and I in the back. Justin hadn't moved his head out of the crease of my neck since I'd picked him up. He did not like hearing or seeing someone die and it was comforting to him to hear at least one of his parent's heartbeat.

Justin was still clinging on to me for dear life, even after driving for 3 hours .Though he was interested of what he was seeing for the first time, he didn't dare let me go. We still had about two more hours until we were completely out of Kansas, which was apparently this lab was located at. Adam explain how this lab, tend to stick to breeding purposes of all kinds of supernaturals. Some the two were the same, others-like Josh and I- completely different. Adam also explained how he worked for both sides, getting people out of that place. One family at a time.

When I questioned how they never recognize him, he told me he was a shape shifter. In addition, all he ever had to do was touch a supernatural and he can copy their powers. Apparently, he was part of an experiment just like us and his turned out controllable. So all he does is think up a new identity, touch a supernatural and start working on taking the next family out.

The next thing we had talked about was where he was dropping us off. We would be in Oklahoma, a couple miles away from the border between Kansas and Oklahoma. When he would stop at a hotel for the night, giving us money, a number to call if we ever needed help again, and a car to start traveling more South. He needed to get started on another case right away. Therefore, he would not be staying the night at the hotel with us. Though I was thankful for what he was doing, I was even more thankful that he would not be staying with us.

I could see Josh checking on Justin and I every couple minutes. Almost like he was making sure, we were there and we were okay. Like Justin, I was watching the scenery, it has been 4 years since I've _seen_ outside. Though most of everything was the same, I saw it differently. Especially, since, I was half werewolf everything was more clear. Justin leaned his head back into my side, his eyes dropping. He was tired; I reached for the bag in the floor with his blanket and covered him up slightly. I kissed the top of his head and leaned back myself. It was dark outside, clearly time to sleep, but I did not want to sleep and something happen. Like this all being a fluke and Adam was going to kill us.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Josh was shaking me awake. He had a sleeping Justin in his arms. I looked out the door and saw we were in front of a hotel. Adam was waiting outside the door with folders. I took out make shift bag, and followed Josh to Adam. Adam handed the folder to Josh.

"You are now, The Hutcherson. You can change the names in a week if you want, or even when you find your friends. But to get around that'll be your name. In the folder has driver's license, Birth certificates, keys to," he stopped and pointed to a car in the corner. "That car, money, bank accounts, and a list of safe houses that would for sure help you. You have about 200 cash for clothing, and in the bank. Spend it wisely. If you need more because you have not found you friends, there is a code in there, along with a phone. Text that code and they will wire 400 more in the bank, which is all you get. This code expires at the end of the month, so I would get hoppin' on finding these friends of yours. The hotel is under this name, and for the night. Leave fast in the morning, look outs are everywhere. Try to stay out of sight. And good luck."

With one final look at Josh and me, he nods his head slightly and got back into the car he drove us here with.


	2. It couldn't be, could it

**Disclaimer: I do not now own Darkest Powers. **

Chapter 2

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since we've broken out of the hellhole. Joshua and I have been trading driving seats, taking turns of making sure we have been staying on schedule. We decided to go to the Safe House located in Montana. However, before we got there, we traveled the longest way possible to make sure no one was following us and so that Justin could see things, he had never seen before. Now? Josh was driving; we figured it had been long enough that we could head to Montana and be safe and start looking for Derek, Kit, Simon, Tori, and Aunt Lauren. I hoped they stayed together all this time.

"Momma?" Came from the back set as I turned to face Justin. It was early morning, almost my turn to drive so that Josh could get some sleep.

"Yes, Baby?"

"How much longer?" He was probably hungry, but I knew that he was talking about the safe house. Josh answered before I could.

"We should be there tomorrow, then we will start looking for your mothers friends. Okay?"

Justin nods his head and stares out the window. Josh and I looked at each other and sighed. We knew the possibility of actually finding them any time soon and slim, but I was not giving up any hope. Hope that they have been looking for me. Hope that none of them were dead. Hope that Derek still loved me, as I loved him. Hope that they were accept Josh and Justin.

Josh pulled over to a fast food place and order us all a couple cheeseburgers and fries. We sat in an abandon parking lot and ate. This was when we switched places. Josh was going to lay down in the back with Justin. Justin didn't like going to sleep without one of us with him. I usually slept at during the day, but Josh and insisted we waited until the morning to switch and I drive. I couldn't go to sleep last night, so Justin didn't either.

Before I could even pull out of the parking lot I heard soft snores coming from the back. Justin was already asleep, and Josh must've fallen asleep before he even hit the back seat. I got back on the high way and rolled down the window, feeling the morning breeze as I drove. This safe house would be the second one we've been two.

The first one was back in Texas and we only stayed there for about three days. Long enough to get more clothing, haircuts, and think up where we wanted to head to first. There weren't many people in that safe house, about three. One actually owned the house and the other two were 'Texans' to begin with and on the run but this Safe House was so deep in the country that you wouldn't know it was here unless you knew the address and were looking for it in the woods.

So, they thought they were safe. The two were twin witches. Jessica and Amber, for being so alike, they didn't look like siblings much less twins. Jessica had long blond hair with blue eyes. While, Amber had red-brown hair and brown eyes. They both like wearing either jeans or blue jean shorts, with cut off sleeve plaid shirts with their belly button showing and cowboy boots and hat. They also oddly reminded me of Tori.

By time, Josh woke up it was noon. Justin was still asleep, poor guy must've been running on empty before his dad went back there.

"Hey." He whispered, stretching some. "How 'bout you pull over and we can eat." I looked in the rear view mirror at him and nod. Finding the nearest place to eat, which was a Subway, I pulled over. Josh shook Justin awake, who grumbled but got up when we mentioned food. Josh held Justin's hand, as I grabbed a map quickly and followed.

Looking between the two you could clearly see father and son they looked so much alike. Justin had Josh's blonde hair, same bone structure, the way they cut their hair, and the way they walked so gracefully. I didn't see anything that said Justin was mine except maybe his nose and lips. His eye color was even a mixture of my light blue and Josh's dark blue.

Justin was almost up to my hips in height, letting me think he was the runt of my babies…. I was going to have triples. Which made me wonder if they were going to be like Justin or totally different. Would they have my strawberry blond hair? Either my or Josh's blue eyes? Who would they look like most? I stopped thinking about it. I had too, I was already so attached to them and I hadn't even seen them because my Necromancy couldn't handle them and Justin was the only one to survive. Barely.

"Chloe, Hunny?" Josh says lightly, getting my attention. He must've been trying to get my attention a couple of times because he looked slightly worried. I looked around to notice that the Submaker was also staring at me.

"Oh. Sorry. I would like the meatball sub on Italian bread." She nods and grabs the items she needed. Her black hair with eyes so brown that they looked like they were gold. She kept glancing at Josh, smiling slightly when Josh would catch her. Oh…. She thought he was cute or hot. A protectiveness came over me and I had to stuff down a growl. As she took down everything I wanted, Josh picked up a now widely awake Justin and asked him what he wanted.

Justin smiled and pointed almost everything out. Being locked away for 4 years, eating almost the same things every day made Justin want to eat anything and everything just to try it. The Sub maker woman, eyes widen slightly as she was placing the items on his sandwich.

The sandwich a little big for Justin to hold just yet, so when she bought it out of the small oven to melt the Chesse and too put more on it, I asked her to cut it in fours. She nods and letting me know she heard me. When we had our sandwiches, we even grabbed chips, a cookie each, and a drink. We found the furthest corner and sat down. I opened Justin's wrapped sandwich, his bag of chips, and placed his cookie on the wrapper for him.

He still needed a booster seat in some places, and Josh had gotten that for him and it was kind of cute. When Josh and I were finished, we set the map out.

"Okay, we're heading to Eureka…" He stopped to think for a moment. "Which city are we in?" He questioned me. I thought back to the sign I saw before I pulled over about ten minutes before.

"Thompson Falls."

"We're closer than I thought… How fast were you driving?"

I shrug in response. "Hardly any traffic… But I am pretty sure that Justin wants out of the car, and I wanted to get there faster."

He nods his response and went back to studying the map. I looked at Justin, he was almost done with his food. His bag of chips were gone, half his cookie eaten, and he was on his last bit of his sub sandwich. I picked up our trash to give Josh more room for the map.

About thirty minutes later we were ready to leave.

"Since we are so close were going to stop by a hotel and get some real rest, okay?" Josh questioned when we reached the car. I nod, welcoming the chance to take a shower and change of clothing. Justin drove until he hit the next city and the closet hotel. The hotel name was The Reissuance, an expensive place if I remembered correctly. Josh asked for a two nights with two full beds. The total was over a thousand dollars, but Josh showed the man behind the desk a card. The man, Richard- as I read his name tag- clicked something on the computer and the total was only fifty dollars. I immediately wanted to know what that card was that made our price so low.

Richard handed us our key card, Rm 505. Josh thanked him, picking up Justin as we headed to the elevator. When the doors closed, I looked at him.

"What was that card? And how did that get the prices so low?"

"It was in that packet thing Adam gave us. This place rooms 'In hiding Supernaturals' that card basically had a secret code on it to let him know that we were one." I nod and face the entrance as the doors opened. Room 505 was towards the end of the hall way. The room was in fact, two full beds, but the room was amazing. I couldn't help but have a 'Wow' slip out. I placed our duffle bag on the floor, and quickly looked around the room.

It had a small living and kitchen area, with a TV, huge deep red curtains that touched the floor, everything matched the curtains in same way. It was either by the pattern or color, but it did match. The bathroom had a shower and its own huge bathtub, it was beautiful. Justin was already jumping on his bed, laughing and having fun.

"Justin." I chastise. "Don't jump on the bed." He giggled and plopped down, giving the most dazzling smile. I smiled back and turned on the TV for him to watch. Josh was on the phone, with who I don't know.

"Ima take a shower." I told him, when he looked at me. He smile and nods, I smile back and took light blue colored jeans, with a black t-shirt that said 'Wild Child,' on it. I turned the water on to the hottest setting, to get it running then pulled it down to have some cold water on it. I started to get underdressed. By time I got to my underwear, I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror that made me pause. My stomach was a little bigger than usual, it was usually flat and toned. Being half werewolf did that to me. But now, the flatness was gone and a bump was showing. I turned to the side, rubbing my stomach as to make it go away.

I wanted to cry.

Shaking my head, hoping it was just a trick of my imagination I finished undressing and got in the shower. Loving the hot shower, I decided that I would go to a drug store and by a pregnancy test. I wouldn't take it here, because I just simply didn't want to. I got out quickly and dressed.

"Hey, Josh. Ima go to the store to get some stuff. Do you need anything?" Please say no. Please say no. I chanted in my head, while I put on my shoes.

"No. Just be careful."

"I will." He nods and looks back to the TV that he was Justin were watching.

Practically running to the car, I took off. Searching for the nearest drug store. Finding it, I got out and calmly walked in. Buying at least two pregnancy test, then leaving and looking for a gas station. To fill up the tank and use the bathroom.

I decided to use the bathroom first. Using both sticks I waited the three minutes. Which was utter hell. It had me start thinking back to when Josh and I last… had sex. The people wanted more pups from us, they've been telling us that since Justin had turned one. But since, we never did it ourselves. They took matters into their own hands like last time. They drugged me, tying me up to a table with only a thin sheet blocking people from seeing me. They had shoved Josh into the room, bloody, I may add. When he saw me his eyes widen.

"Hell NO!" He stood up, or at least as much as he could with two men holding him. "We gave you a pup! Why do you need more!"

Doctor Whortface, as I like to call him, calmly told him Justin wasn't enough. And that we would stay in this room, away from Justin until we had sex. Josh still refused. The two men holding him down beat him more and left him bleeding even more on the floor as they walked out. This went on for days, maybe even weeks, but we had always refused. They would hurt Josh and I over and over again thinking we would give in. But we weren't fixing to bring more children into this type of world. It wasn't until they showed us a video of them hurting Justin that we gave in.

But Josh said only if they untied me. He wasn't going to be that type of person to do anything against my will. Even if I was able to have sex with him so that they leaved our baby alone. And they did. During the whole thing, Josh said he was sorry he couldn't protect any of us. And I told him there was nothing to be sorry about. This went on about once a week, just to make sure I had gotten pregnant. That was three months ago.

A ding from a timer I bought went off, bring me out of that memory. Taking a big breath, I looked at them.

Pregnant.


	3. Telling You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

_Author's Note: I just want to explain further that Chloe was in fact _supposed _to have 3 children with her _first_ pregnancy. But her necromancy gene, made it hard to carry all three of them and two of them didn't make it, Justin was the only one. Now, I don't know how many I have going to let her have with this pregnancy. One? Two? Three? Four? Hell, even the names. I can't make up my mind. But anyways, back to the story. _

_Chapter 3- Telling You_

That hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know how far along I was, I wasn't even sure if they knew that I was pregnant. They were still making us have sex. So clearly, they didn't know… right? I mean if they knew they wouldn't have kept making us be together. I threw them in the trash and went to the counter and paid for a full tank of gas.

I quickly drove back to Justin and Josh, knowing that Josh would start to worry. When I got up into the room, Justin was in a change of clothes and his hair was wet. Josh nowhere in sight.

"Where's your father?" I question him, he pointed to the bathroom. Oh, taking a shower. I laid on the bed next to him.

"What are you watching?"

"I don't know." Justin said with a shrug. When I watched it a little bit longer, I realized he was watching a Marvel movie called 'Captain America.' I leaned back more, getting into the movie.

"Took you long enough to get back." Josh said sliding next Justin when he got out.

"I filled up the gas tank." I commented.

"And it took that long?"

"Yes." I must've said it too quickly, because Josh turned to me giving me a look that said stop lying.

"Well, I didn't _just _filled the gas tank. I had to get some things."

"And where are these 'things?'" I turned and looked at Josh, Justin wasn't really paying attention to us, to engross into the movie.

"Nothing of importance." He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm serious, Josh."

"I highly dought that, Chloe. If it wasn't important you would've told me. We're friends remember. You're the mother of my son. You can trust me." When he mentioned Justin, I flinched I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to, but thinking I was going to have more and probably multiple this time it scared the crap out of me.

"Is it Derek and your old friends?" I didn't answer because it was partly that. I didn't know how they would react to Justin, much less to me being pregnant. Neither pregnancy where Derek was the father. "That's it isn't it? If they love you enough, they'll understand after we tell them our story. Though, I am pretty sure Derek would probably want to beat me into a bloody plup."

He chuckled. "Don't laugh about that. You do not know Derek like I do. He would be furious, but he would never hit anyone if it wasn't out of protection."

"Chloe," Justin sighed. "Every Werewolf is basically the same. We all follow the unspoken rules. 1) Don't mess with the Alpha, 2) Don't mess with anyone's Mate, and 3) You don't start a family without _your_ mate. I've practically broke all of those rules. I've messed with a mate, I started a family to a woman that wasn't _my_ mate, and this all messes with the Alpha. I'm good as dead."

"Don't say that. Derek may be stubborn, but he'll get over it. Hopefully."

"For your sake, I hope he does." We lapsed in silence. It wasn't until the movie was over that I spoke again.

"Do you think Derek would hurt me?"

"If he loves you enough, no. But again, you started a family without him, even if it wasn't in our control. You're still his mate, he'll never have another, but that doesn't mean he'll want you. But that also doesn't mean he wouldn't _not_ want you. Meaning, he could completely take you into his family again, and be a step father for Justin. Things happen, but then again I don't know him like you do."

"Right, you don't." I sighed, moving to the bed next to Justin's. Getting under the cover because I was so tired. "I'm just worried." Especially since, I am pregnant again. I added silently. I didn't know how to tell Josh that I was pregnant again, but I wasn't sure if he knew or not.

_(Josh's POV)_

"I'm just worried." Was the last thing I heard from Chloe before she passed out on the bed. I watched her for a moment or two, I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Daddy? I'm hungry." I heard Justin say. I turned and looked at him, he was staring at me. I looked out the window and it was about sunset. I didn't realize it was that late in the afternoon, evening I mean.

"Okay, buddy. You want some pizza?" Pizza was easy, I wouldn't have to leave. He silently nods his head and turns his attention back to the TV. Which seemed to be this time, some cartoons. I grabbed the phone and ordered to Pizzas, both with everything on it. It didn't take long for them to show up and pay for it. I placed them on the table and helped Justin into the chair.

"Be careful, we don't have plates." I told him as I sat down. I opened the first box and we shared, I knew I could eat more than him but I wasn't really into having Pizza. I wanted to know what Chloe wasn't telling me.

"Daddy are you and momma going to give me a brother?" I froze mid-bite, puzzled that he would ask.

"Why do you ask?" he turned to me, fully, all innocence clearly shown on his face.

"I heard the doctors wanting you and momma to have more babies…" He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you going to give me a brother?"

"I don't-" I stopped, then turned to Chloe's sleeping form. I knew the reason Justin couldn't- or at least wouldn't- sleep without one of us with him was because of the days we were gone. The days that they wanted us to have sex… Holy… Crap.

I looked at Justin, his attention was still on me. "I'm not for sure, okay?" He nods and grabs his third piece of Pizza. I was itching to look at Chloe's stomach, I would be able to tell. Well, I should be able to tell through smell. But with everything happening, I wasn't surprised that I didn't sense anything different in Chloe.

It was also probably why she was now freaking out. And I understood, if I had found my mate and she wasn't the mother of my child and I was trying to find her, I would be freaked out too. But that's the point. I _haven't_ found my mate. Usually you do not find mates as quickly as Chloe and Derek did.

And I've been locked up with Chloe. I don't regret any of it. I got a Best Friend and a son- and possibly more- out of it. And I knew, when I found my mate she would understand because I didn't cheat on her… not like Chloe did with Derek. Though she didn't have a choice, would Derek see it that way?

I sighed and finished up the piece I was on before grabbing another. I made sure to leave Chloe at least five pieces for when she woke up. I made Justin wash his head before he went to bed and crawled in with him. He snuggled up against my side and we watched TV until he fell asleep. Making sure he was in deep sleep I waited another thirty minutes before I moved out of the bed.

I made my way over to Chloe and moved slowly. Pulling the blanket down and her shirt up. I studied her stomach. A bulge was starting to form. It wasn't big enough for her to be far along, but she was carrying werewolves. And that she was a tiny thing.

"Oh, Chloe." I whispered, pulling her shirt back down and the blanket up.

I crawled into bed, next to her and placed my hand on her stomach. She wasn't my mate, but she was the mother of my children and I was protective. _Especially_ over these unborn pups. I hope they'll make it, but I wasn't sure Chloe would if she gave birth to more than one. No matter if she, herself, was now a werewolf and she should be able to handle it. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

_[Back to Chloe's POV] _

I woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped around me. Heat filled my back as well as a body. I turned and looked, Josh. His hand was on my stomach, spread over it completely. I didn't know he was awake, but when I tried moving his hand he spoke.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I fake innocent. He rubbed the bump and then flipped me so that I was on my back.

"Is that why your freaking out? You're pregnant again and you don't know how he'll take it." I silently nod.

"I don't want to be hurt by him and I don't want to hurt him. But I know having Justin is going to hurt him and then I'm pregnant again that's going to hurt even more. That's the last thing I want."

"Do you even want to find him then? He'll live in the dark, not knowing that you've escape or that you have children, though. Do you want that?"

"No. I want him to be that father of these babies, heck even the next."

"We don't know how many are going to be with this pregnancy. Or if you'll even-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Survive. But you're young and if it's okay with Derek he'll want you to have his kids too."

"I don't think I am, I also didn't survive the first one."

"Yes, but that was because you're tiny and was a necromancer. You're a werewolf, now."

"_Half_ werewolf." I corrected, he gave me a pointed look.

"Have you seen any ghost since we've been out? Have you even tried to summon one?"

I shook my head at both of them.

"Chloe I think when I bit you, you were fully turned. That's how it works. Your body should be able to handle giving birth to multiple pups."

"But what if-" Josh interrupted with a shake of his head.

"There is no 'What if's,' Chloe. Your pregnant, you should survive and when you do, you'll be able to have babies with Derek when he forgives you."

"You mean _if_ he forgives me." I mumbled, Josh sighs and gets up walking to Justin's bed.

"Stop being stubborn, Chloe." Was all he said.


	4. The Bae's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Chapter 4- The Bae's_

We have been at the safe house for about two weeks now and nothing. We had Douglas, the head of the house, send a message within the other safe houses and 'runners' that we were looking for Derek or Kit. We have not heard of anything yet. And that worried me, I knew it would take some time from them to even get to us or send a message, but I still worried. Other than that Josh seemed to get along great with Dean, a water demon. Dean had white-blond hair with water blue eyes and was the mate to Samantha. Sam was a werewolf with blond hair and brown eyes.

Crystal was the last person in the house. Crystal was a witch and liked to keep to herself, she had brown hair and blue eyes. She was Douglas's second hand though she was young. I didn't know why because most people coming in would most likely be older than her, and probably would over run her anyways if something happens. Justin seemed to take a liking to her though and she him. I guess she was good with kids.

I was comfortable with everyone here, it gave me time to myself to look up werewolf pregnancies. Which apparently were just like any other pregnancies except you usually always have a multiple pregnancy and it was always a risk that the mother dies. Somehow, I knew there was more to it though, more than the book was telling, it had seemed old. So old it probably didn't have anything new in it if anyone made a new 'discovery' about werewolf births.

"Mommy!" Justin came running in laughing as Josh chased after him. He ran behind me, hiding behind my legs. "Save me!" He pointed to Josh. I gave him a shocked face and picked him up, running.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Josh exclaimed, but I could hear the laugher in his voice. With Justin on my back, Josh chased me around the room. Giving on final length, Josh jumped at Justin and I, carefully-probably remembering my pregnancy. The landed with a thud on the floor, Josh had turned us so that we landed on him.

I couldn't stop laughing and neither could Justin and Josh. I rolled over so I was on my back, breathing deeply, trying to get my breath back. Justin and Josh leaned up at the same time, Josh grinned at Justin.

"Tickle her!" He yelled, launching himself at me. Both boys startled to tickle me.

"No. No. No." I yelled every time I had a chance to take a breath and release a comment.

"Nope." Josh said, holding me down slightly, so Justin had a better chance to tickle me.

"Justin! Stop! Please!" I begged, but it didn't sound like it because I was laughing so hard.

A voice cut through our laughter, Crystal's voice. "Chloe, you have visitors." I hadn't even heard anyone walk into the room. When I glanced our, I couldn't help but smile with tears no longer full of laughter. Though I don't know how much of a stretch it was to see them. To see Kit and Simon. I couldn't help it, I flung myself at Simon.

Simon, of five years not seeing him, has grown. He grew into his features, his jaw line was more noticeable. His baby fat, the little he had at the age of 16, was gone. Nothing but strong defined muscles was on his body. His hair was slightly longer, but not by much as he was still able to spike his hair up. Simon wrapped his arms around me, placing his head on my shoulder.

"I'm so happy you're alive, Chloe. Derek's been going nuts." I sucked in a deep breath and nod against his shoulder. "I've missed you." He finished.

"I've missed you too." We released each other and I turned to Kit. Nothing has changed about him that much, maybe his age and the amount of grey he had on his head, which wasn't a lot at all. He gave me a fatherly smile and I flung into his arms too. I couldn't help it, I'd missed all of them so much.

"Nice to see you again Chloe."

"You too Kit." I pulled away from his fatherly embrace and motioned Josh forward. He was now holding Justin in his arms. Justin-who looked fairly curious.

"This is Josh, my best friend. And Justin," I paused, refusing to meet their eyes when I say this. "Our son." Awkward silence filled the room, Crystal was still in here, watching the exchange.

"I see you have a lot to talk about." She commented and turned to Josh reaching her hands out to get Justin. "I'll take Justin."

Then to Justin. "Hey, want to help me make tonight's dinner?" Justin brighten at the thought of helping. "YES! Momma, Can I? Please?"

I smiled at him. "Of course."

He screamed in delight. "Thank you!" He yelled, pulling Crystal out of the room. Nervously I turned back to Kit and Simon, both had the same look. Emotionless and slightly guarded.

"Um…Like Crystal said. We have a lot to talk about. But you have to hear me-us- out first. Please?" I looked between the two. They gave each other a look and Kit nods.

"Of course, Chloe." I gave a sigh of relief. Since we were in the library, I brought them to the middle where a few couches were placed. Josh and I sat on one, Kit and Simon on another.

"Where's Tori? Derek? Lauren?"

"Tori's helping Derek keep the compound safe. Derek is the alpha and can't really leave. Lauren… She died Chloe. Shortly after you disappeared."

"Oh, I commented." Feeling a twinge of pain in my chest. "I knew Derek was the alpha of this group, but a compound?" I questioned.

Simon nods. "It started with four abandon pups. We took them in, but then run away teenage wolves found us… one thing turned into another and now Derek has his own Pack."

"Wow." I smiled at them. "That's great." They said nothing more.

I gave a nervous chuckle, running my hands through my hair. "Where to begin." I mumbled.

"How about the beginning, when you disappeared." Simon said helpfully. I nod and began my story.

"Well, as you probably put together. I was taken at the last hotel with you guys. Derek had gone down early to check something. I didn't realize someone in the hall. But that didn't matter because once I passed a certain door I was grabbed into it. The same man that was in the hall came into the room and everything went dark."

I gave a shakily breath and Josh gave me a worried look. I shook my head, giving him that I was okay. "When I woke up, I was in this room. No windows, one bed, concrete walls, and a bathroom in the corner." I continued.

"I'd noticed someone sitting on the bed." I turned my head to Josh. "Josh. At first, it was just us. Josh slept on the floor while I took the bed. We slowly became friends, then best friends. We were both terrified and didn't know what these people wanted. Soon after they realized that Josh and I were comfortable with each other they took us out of the room. Only to put us- Only to put us in a different… room" I breath caught as I tried to say the next sentence. Sensing my mental distress Josh took over.

" We were both passed out, when we woke up. But we weren't simply _placed_ into the room. Chloe was tied down to a bed, well of sorts, naked. I was tied to the ceiling by my hands, in a similar state of being undressed. Four men were in the room. One was the doctor, or they referred to him that way. I had two men covering me so I didn't try anything and Chloe and one. I'm a Werewolf, therefore the bigger threat. Anyways. They wanted us to… to, have pups."

Josh stopped, and glanced up at the two men, he was previously staring at the floor. Pain filled his features. "No matter how hard we tried to block out each other screams… No matter what, whenever we opened our eyes you can see the blood pooling off of it. You can _smell_ the blood, god there was so much." He mumbled. Discuss started to fill Kit's and Simon's faces.

"We finally gave in. But they repeated the steps every day, until they were sure she was pregnant. Then we were tossed back into our original room. Chloe was a couple months pregnant, before her body started to have a bad reaction of being pregnant with pups. They…" This time he was the one that could not continue. I found my voice, quickly.

"They injected him with something, forcing him to turn. Then electrocuted him, causing him to howl. Before his mouth could clamp shut they put my arm inside his mouth. Therefore, effectively making me a werewolf-I think half necro. But during the bad reaction, two of the pups didn't make it. Leaving Justin, and only Justin. At 17, 18 years old we had a baby. We thought it was over, but it wasn't. Test became more and more frequent."

"We learned that this building wanted to know what would happen if you crossed different Supernaturals DNA. We weren't the only ones in that building, we didn't know that until we left. We're lucky we left when we did." Josh commented, giving me a sad smile.

"A couple months ago, they brought Chloe and I into that same room." He began. "The same process as before. They wanted more pups, Justin wasn't enough for them. We refused and kept refusing until they showed us a video of them hurting Justin and him calling out for us. We…we complied. We wanted back with Justin. I've done everything I would to make sure they left Chloe and Justin alone and messed with me, and that killed me seeing that. So I said as long as we fell asleep with Justin in our room every night, they complied. Every day until we left they brought us to that room… we don't think they know. Or even if they do, we need protection. Chloe's pregnant, again. And the first people she knew she could trust was you guys. I don't have anybody. They killed my family and I didn't have many trustworthy friends. So I agreed with you guys. I know… I know Derek's her mate. I could smell him on her when she arrived. We've been out maybe three or four weeks. And we need your help."

He looked Kit and Simon in the eye. Pleading with them almost. Simon sighed and turned to me, I could see the pain in his eyes. Pain for me, for us.

"I don't know how Derek will react finding you… well, that you have Justin and fixing to have more pups. However, I know one thing is for sure. He would not leave you guys to fend for yourselves. Especially if you guys are werewolves, you'll just become part of our Pack."

"I agree," Kit continued. "We came to get you, we're not leaving without you. Even if you have more than we thought coming with you. We'll help."

"Thank you." Josh and I said at the same time.

"We leave in a couple days. Your new home will be in Maine." Kit informed us, standing up. All of us followed suit, understanding our talk was no over.


	5. Kit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: Just a reply to a guest (Emma ): Yes, I know. But I'm REALLY into Horror/Thriller movies and I was watching a movie called _Timber Falls _while I was writing most of this and the last chapter. But in the end, you'll find out why it was like that, I'm sorry if it was too disturbing…. I thought I put a warning on the chapter, but when I checked I hadn't and I am _deeply _sorry. _

Chapter 5- Kit

I had to explain to Justin who Mr. Bae and Simon even were. He was not too sure about them at first but he warmed up to them like he had with Crystal. Simon was, currently, playing outside with him. Bonding with him, I am guessing. I didn't know the game they were playing, but Justin was running around spinning around sometimes like he was dodging imaginary people.

"He is a cute kid." A voice behind me said. I turned to see Kit.

"Yeah… he is." I commented, turning back watching to the two run around. Josh was helping Crystal move items around the house, before we leave tomorrow. Kit and Simon had been here two days, and they say its time to go. I wasn't sure how we would get there, seeming as they didn't even show up in a car. Or if they did, it was probably a Taxi.

"Chloe?" Kit questioned, stepping closer to me. I could hear his footsteps from behind me.

"I've contacted a lot of people. None of them have heard of the place you are describing. Are you even sure its by the Edison Group? Canbels?"

I thought back to Adam. He never said the Edison Group or Canbels, could there be a totally different group we hadn't known about? That was a scary thought. Being wanted by more than one group. Group that seem to work against each other. "No, but it had to some group. Maybe a group nobody even knows about yet."

Then how would Adam and his group know about it? I thought. Kit waked until he was next to me. Placing a hand on my shoulder, I turned to face him.

"Chloe. I know you are worried. But… if there is more going on, we will figure it out. But there isn't much I can do. Not at least until we get home. I have old files I couldn't really make out when I got them. But that was years ago. I could go through them again. They were so weird I had to keep them."

"And Derek?" He sighed.

"I've known Derek since he was a baby, when they first brought him through the doors. He thinks things out, with your story he may forgive you." _May forgive_, chanted in my head. The man who has raised him most of his life, said _may forgive_. There wasn't a _will forgive_. Kit wasn't even sure. I sighed and nod my head.

"No matter what, Chloe. You're like a daughter I never had."

I smiled. "What about Tori?" Kit smiled at me and shook his head.

"You're much nicer than Tori." I couldn't help but laugh, it slowly stopped. I haven't spoken to my own father since I was put into Lyles house. I should probably try to get a hold of him. We were going to when I was taken, but… I sighed again, giving this time a small sad smile.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just miss _my_ father. Derek and Lauren had promised me to get in contact with him when I was taken. And now… now I have Justin… and I'm pregnant… I want to meet up with him. I want him to know his grandchild. But… with this new group, will it be safe?"

"We can come up with something. If that is what you want. We've actually been keeping tabs on him, since you were taken. We didn't know who had taken you, but we weren't sure they would hurt your father if they wanted you to do something."

"Is he doing okay?" I questioned.

"Yes. He doesn't live in New York anymore. I guess too many memories. He now lives in New Jersey. I guess its far enough away from the memories, but close enough he still could do work." I nod my head. Hoping that meeting up with him would happen soon.

"But first," He continued after a moment of silence. "We need to get you, Justin, and probably even Josh to a doctor. To make sure you are healthy and even the babies you're carrying."

I nod my head in agreement. "Sounds good."

He gave me one last looked before he walked away. I turned to look at Justin, who was on Simon's shoulder laughing. I could hear his laughter in the house. He was having fun, I can tell. I smiled as he continued to laugh as Simon spun him around. If everything turned out alright with Derek, Simon would make a wonderful uncle. And maybe one he'll make a wonderful father to a child that he had with the love of _his_ life.


End file.
